fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 002
School's In Session is the first episode in the Yugioh 7 Treasures anime. Summary Narration The episode begins with a narration from Allie about Majestic City, it's origin as being a city constructed by the now deceased Yusei Fudo. Once the city was under peril, and Yusei saved it with his Majestic Star Dragon. He then built it from the ground up until it became what it is today. She explains the hot spots, such as the Stardust Cinema, the Rose Garden, the Spirit World Cafe, the Power Tool Arcade, and Archfiend Racetrack for Turbo Duelists. Also there are card shops, skyscrapers, junk-bots, advanced technology, and the Blackwing Auto Shop. In the center of it all is a statue to the Majestic Star Dragon, decorated with surrounding fountain. Near the statue is the Star Tower, where the government officials operate, lead by Mayor Arthur Kingsbury. In they city, there are plenty of people and plenty of things to do, even start several Duel Gangs. Allie explains are multiple Duel Gangs in the dueling world, and explains that she and her friends haved faced several out of town and defeated each of them. She adds that in Majestic City there there are eight, now seven, main Duel Gangs, each of whom are Turbo Duelists, some more skilled than others. Allie adds that in actuality there are perhaps twenty-four but those who are not in the eight main ones are just rogues. The girl claims that for her Duel Gangs are just fun; it's just the world "gang" that gives it a negative connotation. She says that replacing it with the word "team" would change the way people look at it. In any case, the eighth was Team Iron Speed, but they were defeated by the all-girls gang, Floral Hurricane. Normally Gang duels have up to five duelists facing off in intense Ground or Turbo Duels. Many are single or tag duels; only cheaters and cowards rely on Battle Royal Mode to win. Allie states she is part of team Floral Hurricane, and is their sub-leader; their true leader is Julia Elsen, and many call her the Successor of the Black Rose. The leaders of the Duel Gangs are known as the Regents, of which there are now seven, and when a leader loses, their team is disbanded, and their duel runners and disks are either seized or crushed. Even worse, they are left to the hands of the police, who will be brought in and marked for illegal dueling after hours, a rule thoroughly enforced by Mr. Kingsbury himself. Now, Allie indicates she does not know all of the leaders' names or faces, as everyone uses code names in order to dodge the authorities as much as possible; even their Duel Runners have fake names or are unregistered, adding to the potential charges. Allie ends her digression of the darker side of Majestic City, and states that she attends the cities' Duel Academy, but though her grades and capabilities are not the best, she is quite the beauty queen, which influences her unintentional place in her school's student council. Student Council Allie is in a classroom with the words "STUDENT COUNCIL MEETING" plastered on the board. She is visibly bored and exhausted, as it is 6:45 AM and school starts at 8:00. She wants to doze off but the exclamatory theatrics of their president Harrison Crawford keeps her awake. He begins talking about plans for the school, regarding ecology, a dueling festival/tournament, dances, and fundraisers. He notices Allie's complete lack of interest and shouts at his 2nd Vice President that though she may not be interested in duels or her grades, everyone else is. The school chose her to be part of the council and she must act the part. Allison internally seethes, stating that she loves dueling and has been holding back just so people don't discover her secret, but she's found a way around it. Harrison moves to discuss the upcoming duels this afternoon for the day's upperclassman display to show the freshman how it's done. Secretary Kirk Jensen presents the list of duelists from the sophomore, junior, and senior class. Harrison sadly states that he will be behind the scenes and cannot participate. He reviews the list and is happy to see Terryl Dexter dueling. He then scans the sophomore class' entries once more and notices something disturbing. He turns to Allie and she returns his unhappy look with a smile. She casually asks if something's wrong. He says it's nothing and put down the list. He would like to move to any new business, and Financial Secretary Galya would like to talk about the recent Duel Gang battle between Floral Hurricane and Iron Speed. The discussion perks Allie's interest, and she says that she would like to talk about it as well. Allie goes on to state these duelists are girls and its inspiring to see girls dueling on the same field as men in Turbo Duels. Kirk responds saying that Allie only bears that opinion because "daddy" won't let her become a Turbo Duelist, which keeps her out of the school's sector. Galya interjects saying that Allie's right; men dominate Turbo Dueling and women should be a part of it; Treasurer Cecily agrees. Harrison slams his hands on his Deck, stating that male or female, Floral Hurricane and Iron Speed are barbarians for even being a part of Duel Gangs; they duel illegally, have background money deals, use unregistered Duel Runners, and make dueling unsafe for people to play the game for fun. Allie states those are all preconceived notions that none of them can prove. They are just stereotypes brought out of far for things they do not understand. Harrison states that when he becomes a police officer after graduation, he'll know all the secrets and prove to "Mayor's Little Flower" all of the stereotypes are actually all facts. Internally, Allison explodes. Harrison states, in this room, they will not discuss the action of thugs and calls the council meeting to a close. All of the council members walk out, books in hand, ready for the school day to begin. However, Harrison stops Allison, asking for a word with her. Some of the other members whisper that Allie's about to get scolded. Harrison rises from his Desk, asking what game Allison is trying to play. Allie feigns ignorance, but the senior is not amused. He pulls out the list, which has Allie's name slated to be part of the upperclassman display. He states that Allison is not the best duelist in the school, and is actually one of the worst in her class. She has no business in such an even and will only embarrass the school. Allie retorts telling the president he was elected be cause he promoted that all duelists be encouraged to give their all and duel their best. So, why is he rejecting her? Harrison begins to explains his reasons, but Allison stops him. She says she knows her grades are low and was only elected as 2nd VP because the boys thought she was hot and doesn't actually pose a threat. In addition she's popular with the girls too because even though she's got looks, her brains and abilities as a duelist pose no threat too. However, Allie continues, she intends to stop being "daddy's little flower" and duel with all her strength and show everyone how good she is. Harrison scoffs at her determined claims and sarcastically implores her to prove how good she is. Allie says she intends to, ans she walks off, emitting a beautiful and casual smile, which gets some of the incoming boys' attention. School Newspaper At her Desk at school, Allie emits a horrifying killing intent as she slams her fists on her Deck. She thinks about her interaction with the president and seethes, as to how he dare underestimate her and ride her off as a failure. However, she says it's all the more reason to prove herself to everyone. The room notices their princess' sheer anger, and a boy walks up to her, telling her its too early to so angry. Allie identifies the intruder to her anger venting as Terryl Dexter, though everyone calls him TJ. The angered girl asks what the top sophomore at Duel Academy could want with her, and he tells her not to play off their relationship. Allie asserts there is no relationship; they are just friends, but TJ asserts that a friendship is a form of a relationship. He then asks what her father said about the Duel Gangs this morning; she says he gave the usual vent about how dangerous Duel Runners are and whatnot and how Duel Gangs should be eliminated. TJ admits that he'll never board a Duel Runner in his life and adds that Duel Gangs are harmful, most likely. Allie begins to respond, but TJ continues to say that these gangs most likely formed because these people are lonely or others don't understand them. It is certainly a common way for people to interact. Allie looks down in sadness as she listens, which TJ notices. Then a girl, as well as several others, barge in looking for Allie. They ask if it's true, but she is truly clueless this time. The girls ask if Allie is truly going to participate in the upperclassman showcasing. Allie asks how they know about it and they show her the school's newspaper. On the front page, it reads "DOES THE FLOWER HAVE THORNS?" Allie reads the paper, which actually outlines her as a not-so-good duelist, whose thorns are probably very dull. Allie, fairly calm about the situation, dismisses the paper; she tells them that she is not the best duelist but wants to do her best at the academy and this will be a start. She then reminds the girls that classes are starting soon. When the girls leave, TJ stares at Allison. Though she knows he's looking waiting for her to talk, she does not speak. TJ asks if she's really doing this; Allie says yes. He asks if she's sure. She says yes. Continuing, he asks if she realizes he's going to pull some strings so that they duel and will do everything he can to embarrass her. She explodes, a little, with a loud yes. The Duels The episode spans to the informal matches, which have already begun. TJ is dueling a student named Marco Leigh, and he as 4400 Life Points as well as Mental Seeker on his side of the field in Defense Position. Lifetrancer on the field and one facedown. Marco has Tyrant Dragon on his side of the field, and 1500 Life Points. Not needing "Lifetrancer's" ability, TJ just goes for a direct attack with his Psychic Monster, using Battle Teleportation as help. This gives TJ the win. The victor is immediately interviewed by the school's newspaper, and Allison watches in slight jealously, as she knows TJ's always been a good duelist and has never been afraid to show it, but she is. Allison hears murmuring from the peanut gallery about the recent Duel Gang battle, as that was too in the school's newspaper. Allison finds a paper, which reads fairly slandering things about the gang's victor Team Floral Hurricane. Instead of getting completely angry; Allison says that people just don't understand us. She also hears the freshman murmuring about her and how apparently she is a weak duelist. This sparks Allison's attention and she flares up hoping to win her match. She is then met by Harrison, who asks if she's ready. She calls Harrison a closet jerk, causing him to lose his patience with her already. He calls the school's interviewers over to interview Allison as the school's beauty queen, 2nd VP, and flower would love to be in the spotlight, though Harrison knows Allison hates the spotlight, having received too much of it from being the mayor's daughter. Allison dawns her cute girl facade and states that she wants to become a better duelist to the interviewers. She admits she probably will not win, no matter who her opponent is, but she will do her best to play with the cards in her hand. After the interview, Allison and Harrison exchange evil looks. The moderators inform the room that Allison Kingsbury will now duel Terryl Dexter. Allie says TJ just dueled and should not duel for a while. TJ reminds her that he'd embarass her. Allison promises a clobbering the next time they are alone. The match begins, and the Freshman are eager for TJ to really show off his skills. The upperclassman believe this duel will come to a close rather quickly, Harrison paricularly. Both duelists draw their cards, and Allie asks TJ to go first because she wants to be able to attack first. TJ allows her that benefit, but he states the duel will be over at the end of his next turn. He sets a monster and plays two cards in his Spell/Trap Zone, ending his turn. Allie draws, and thinks to herself that her solution to hiding her abilities is two Decks, one for show and one for her gang. The Decks have similar themes, but remarkably different strategies, and she's been dying to try out this one. Allie says she's coming her TJ as she summons "Sonic Bird," who flies around the battlefield on a jet pack. Allison introduces her monster and explains its effect to add a Ritual Spell Card to her hand from her Deck. Some of the students comment that Ritual Duelists are becoming more rare since Ritual Summoning is very card draining for but one monster. "Sonic Bird" zooms by Allison picking up a card from her Deck in its beak. the bird releases the card that floats to Allison's hand. Allison reveals that she added "Black Luster Ritual" to her hand from her Deck. Allison promptly activates it, sending "Sonic Bird" and Beginning Knight in her hand into the flames of her ritual as Tributes to Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position. The audience is becoming more impressed. Allison quickly orders "Black Luster Soldier" to attack and destroy TJ's set monster, revealed to be "Serene Psychic Witch" who is destroyed. Though its effect sets up TJ's plan for victory as he uses "Serene Witch's" effect to banish "Esper Girl" from his Deck. Allison explains that when "Beginning Knight" is used for a Ritual Summon for a Black Luster Soldier monster it gains two new effects, one of which allows her soldier to wage another attack after it destroyed a monster by battle. The casual insults to Allison's skill cease as "Black Luster Soldier" slashes through 3000 of TJ's Life Points. Allison sets one card. Harrison asks where Allie's skill came from, as Allie has no record of "Black Luster Soldier," nor "Beginning Knight" in her Deck, meaning she's been holding back for quite some time. He's eager to see what she's got. TJ is impressed, but as her monster loses ATK down to its original, he mocks the fact that she is nearly empty handed. The remaining card in Allie's hand is "Monster Reborn." She thinks that though this card is powerful, TJ's right. She knows that TJ's Deck has monster with such card effects that he is never empty-handed, meaning he always has a back-up plan along with an already effective strategy, and it can all happen by banishing just one Psychic-Type monster. Knowing TJ, Allison predicts he'll have 2 Synchro Monsters on the field and at least 4 cards in his hand by second Synchro Monster, as his monster's have such versatile effects. As TJ had banished "Esper Girl" with "Serene Psychic Witch's" destruction, he now Special Summons the Tuner monster in Attack Position. He then banishes the top card of his Deck face-down with "Esper Girl's" effect. TJ then activates "Trap Stun" to prevent Allie from activating Trap Cards this turn. He then summons "Silent Psychic Wizard," who banishes Serene Psychic Witch from the Graveyard. TJ then Synchro Summons "Psychic Nightmare," but this was only to truly use his two monster's true effects to Special Summons "Psychic Witch" from banishment and return the card banished by "Esper Girl" to his hand. However, "Psychic Nightmare" is 600 ATK shy of matching "Black Luster Soldier," but Allie and the stadium know the monster's effect too well. Allison glares at her situation, as TJ is really making on his promise to embarrass her. TJ says it's not over as he reveals his "Psychic Nightmare's" effect and correctly guesses the card in Allie's hand is a Spell Card. TJ states that though Allie is not the best duelist, she has the instincts of a good one not to waste her best cards. "Psychic Nightmare" then gains 1000 ATK. TJ then activates "Emergency Teleport" to summon "Psychic Commander" form his Deck in Attack Position. "Psychic Nightmare" proceeds to destroy Black Luster Soldier with TJ using Psychic Commander's effect to pay 500 LP to weaken Black Luster Soldier thus inflicting more damage. Then, Serene Witch and Psychic Commander attacks directly, leaving Allie with 300 Life Points. Harrison says that Allie had a good start but TJ is just too good, and knowing the boy, he probably has something else in his hand. Allie thinks to herself that is Psychic Nightmare's effect failed, TJ could have used Psychic Commander for the Synchro Summon of Hyper Psychic Blaster. As usual, she thinks, TJ has a plan. TJ interrupts Allie's thoughts, as he Synchro Summons with "Serene Psychic Witch" and Psychic Commander for "Psychic Lifetrancer," using its effect to gain 1200 Life Points by banishing Esper Girl from his Graveyard. TJ sets "Disturbance Strategy" so she cannot revive "Black Luster Soldier" with help from "Monster Reborn." He also sets "Dust Tornado" to destroy that facedown, for it might take advantage of "Black Luster Soldier" from the Graveyard. With 1700 Life Points to Allie's 300, TJ ends his turn. Harrison finds Allie incredibly suspicious in her plans. Harrison knows he is good duelist, but doesn't understand when someone does not want to save their best monsters unless she wants it in the Graveyard for an upcoming combo, but TJ has already figured that out. Allison draws, and TJ immediately activates his two traps Disturbance Strategy and Dust Tornado to destroy Allie's face down and shuffle her hand to her Deck then draw cards equal to the number of cards she returned. Allie, however, chains the effects with "Renewing the Contract," "Beginning Knight" and "Sonic Bird" from her GRaveyard to revive "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position. TJ curses that he couldn't stop her plan, but states that Allie has a long way to go before defeating the two Synchro Monsters he has on the field. Allison observes her new hand. She proceeds to crudely crack her knuckles and stretch out her arms. TJ asks what she's doing, and the girl says that she wants to feel great for her upcoming victory. TJ says she sounds cocky, but Allison reminds him that she'll be taking dueling seriously for a while. The stadium wonders what plans Allie has until she points out the obvious; "Beginning Knight" gave her soldier a second ability, one that allows her to banish a monster on the field, and she selects "Psychic Nightmare." TJ thinks fast, using "Psyuchic Soul" to sacrifice his monster first to gain LP equal to its Level x300. TJ stands with 3500 LP to Allison's 300, but Allison declares that it won't change anything. Allison has "Black Luster Soldier" attack and destroy "Psychic Lifetrancer." The Battle Damage leaves TJ with 2900 too little to survive Black Luster Soldier's" following direct attack. Allison wins the duel. Allie exclaims, "and that's game!" Harrison looks on with calm shock to what he witnessed. He surmises that Allie's not the terrible duelist everyone thought. Everyone knows and acknowledges TJ's skills borderline professional-level. Therefore, Allie may have never been the terrible duelist everyone thought. Allison victory starts an uproar with the school's newspaper, whose team rushes out to write their story. Allison goes to TJ, who demands to know where all this skill came from. Allison gives a sneering smile, saying she always had it, he just never paid attention. From the stands a boy in a black leather jacket thinks to himself that Allison will be quite the opponent. Featured Duels Terryl Dexter vs. Marco The Duel is already in progress. TJ has 4400 Life Points, a facedown, and Mental Seeker in Defense Position (800/600). Marco has 1500 Life Points and Tyrant Dragon on his side of the fiels in Attack Position. Turn ???: TJ TJ Normal Summons "Genetic Woman" (1700/1200). TJ tunes Genetic Woman (Level 4) with "Mental Seeker" (Level 3) to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer" (Level 7) (2400/2000). TJ activates "Battle Teleportation," allowing "Lifetrancer" to attack directly this turn. It does so (Marco 1500 > 0). TJ wins Terryl Dexter vs. Allison Kingsbury Turn 1: TJ TJ sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Allie Because she controls no monsters while TJ does, Allie Special Summons "Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Allison equips "Lord Gaia" with "Haunted Lance" increasing its ATK by 500 and allowing it to inflict piercing damage (2300 > 2800). "Lord Gaia" attacks and destroys T.J.'s set monster, revealed to be "Serene Psychic Witch" (1400/1200) and TJ suffers the reflect damage (TH 4000 > 2400). TJ activates "Psychic Witch’s" effect to banish "Esper Girl" from his Deck. Allie sets one card. Turn 3: TJ During his Standby Phase, TJ's "Psychic Witch" activates Special Summoning "Esper Girl" from banishment in Attack Position (500/200). Special Summoned from banishment, "Esper Girl" activates, and TJ banishes the top card of his Deck facedown. TJ activates his set "Trap Stun", preventing Allie from activating any Traps this turn. He Normal Summons "Silent Psychic Wizard" (1900/0), whose effect allows TJ to banish "Serene Psychic Witch" from his Graveyard. Terryl tunes "Psychic Wizard" with "Esper Girl" to Synchro Summon "Psychic Nightmare" (2400/1800). Sent to the Graveyard, "Esper Girl" and "Psychic Wizard" activate; the card banished from the top of Terryl’s Deck is moved to his hand, and he Special Summons "Serene Psychic Witch" from banishment in Attack Position. TJ activates "Psychic Nightmare’s" effect, selecting a random card in Allie’s hand and declaring Spell Card. Allie reveals the card to be "Monster Reborn". Therefore, "Psychic Nightmare" gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of Allie’s turn (2400 > 3400). From his hand, TJ activates Quick-Play Spell: "Emergency Teleport," Special Summoning "Psychic Commander" from his Deck in Attack Position (1400/800) ."Psychic Nightmare" attacks "Gaia Knight" and T.J. uses "Psychic Commander's" effect to pay 500 Life Points (Terryl 2400 > 1900) to reduce "Lord Gaia's" ATK/DEF by 500 (2800/2100 > 2300/1600); "Lord Gaia" is destroyed (Allie 4000 > 2900). "Serene Witch" and "Psychic Commander" attack directly (Allie 2900 > 1500 > 100). During his Main Phase 2, TJ tunes "Psychic Witch" with "Psychic Commander" to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer" in Attack Position (2400/2000). Sent to the Graveyard, "Psychic Witch" allows TJ to banish "Psychic Snail" from his Deck. He activates "Psychic Lifetrancer's" ability to banish "Esper Girl" to gain 1200 Life Points (TJ 1900 > 3100). He sets two cards. Turn 4: Allie TJ activates "Disturbance Strategy", forcing Allie to return all the cards in her hand to her Deck then draw equal to the amount of cards she discarded. He also activates "Dust Tornado" to destroy Allie's facedown. Allie activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Lord Gaia" to her hand from her Graveyard. She activates "Polymerization" to discard "Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to add "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck. Allison activates Continuous Spell: "Spiral Spear Strike" to allow her "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monsters to inflict piercing damage. "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks "Psychic Nightmare;" Allie activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to force "Psychic Nightmare" into Defense Position. "Psychic Nightmare" is destroyed and "Spiral Spear Strike" allows "Sky Galloping Gaia" to inflict piercing damage (TJ 3100 > 2300). TJ activates "Psychic Reactor" to banish all monsters that battle Psychic monsters including the Psychic monster itself. Allison activates "De-Fusion" to return "Sky Galloping Gaia" to the Extra Deck then Special Summoning "Lord Gaia" and "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" (2800/2800). Allison activates "Felgrand's" effect to banish "Psychic Commander" from TJ's Graveyard to gain 300 ATK/DEF (2800/2800 > 3100/3100). "Spiral Spear Strike" allows Allie to draw two cards and discard one. "Felgrand" and destroys "Psychic Lifetrancer" (TJ 2300 > 1600) and both are subsequently banished. "Lord Gaia" attacks directly (TJ 1600 > 0). Allie wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:TJ's Duels